A line is parameterized by
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix}.\]A second line is parameterized by
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix} + u \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}.\]Find the point where the lines intersect.
Explanation: For the first line,
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 - t \\ 3 + 5t \end{pmatrix}.\]For the second line,
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix} + u \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -u 
\\ 7 + 4u \end{pmatrix}.\]Hence, $2 - t = -u$ and $3 + 5t = 7 + 4u.$  Solving, we find $t = -4$ and $u = -6,$ so
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ -17 \end{pmatrix}}.\]